Undercover - A JAG fanfiction
by dragonsfaerie
Summary: Harm has a new partner, but nothing goes as planned


UNDERCOVER

By Ellinor

Summary: Harm has to deal with a new partner

Spoilers: starting summer 2002. No Afghanistan, Bud's leg or Sergei's story involved

Disclaimer: JAG, its characters and premise are the exclusive property of Bellasarius Productions, Paramount Television and CBS Entertainment. No monetary gain is appreciated from this endeavour, nor is any copyright infringement intended. This story is created purely for recreational purposes

Note: sorry, english is not my mother language. I'm doing my best to translate what I wrote, but it may not be perfect.

And I must thank my beta english reader who corrects my mistakes with patience and understanding! thanks Kasey!

Chapter 1

1735 local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Tuesday

Harm fills his attaché case with files, buckles it. Mac comes in at that moment. Harm takes his attaché case and leaves his office to the elevator, followed by Mac.

Mac - You're taking work with you on a leave?

Harm - Just one or two things to keep my conscience clear.

Mac - Where are you leaving for?

Harm - Barbados. 5 days. Sun, sea, coconuts, a real heaven!

Mac - Lucky you!

Harm - *I* didn't lose my last free days in the jungle. See you next week, Mac!

The elevator closes on a grinning Harm.

0905 local

Barbados

Royal Crown Hotel

Wednesday

Harm steps on the balcony of his room, in plain underwear (yum...). He stretches in the sunlight and leans on the railing. He admires the view, the blue sky, the green sea, enjoying his vacation.

A few minutes later, he leaves the hotel, dressed in his bathing suit and a t-shirt, a towel on his shoulder. Arriving on the sand, he tosses his towel on the ground, takes his t-shirt off and runs to the ocean, where he finally dives. He swims easily a moment. Coming back to the shore, he sees something turquoise floating besides him. Not worried (it can't be a crab or a jellyfish) he picks up the thing, which happens to be the top of a woman's bathing suit.

A voice - Could you give it to me, please?

Harm discovers then a young redhead woman near him, keeping her arms up to hide her breasts.

The woman - Those tops are terrible. They slip away at the worst moment.

Harm - Here. Do you need any help to put it back on?

The woman - What a gentleman you are!

The redhead woman smiles and laughs. She takes the top from Harm's hands, plunges into the water to the shoulders, keeping her eyes on Harm.

The woman - I'm Jamie.

Harm - Harmon. But my friends call me Harm.

Jamie - Well, Harm, can I offer you a drink to thank you?

Harm - Isn't it a bit early for a drink?

Jamie - A fruit juice or a coffee, if you prefer.

Harm - A coffee will be perfect, I haven't had my breakfast yet.

Jamie - So let me invite you!

Harm - You're kidding! How could I let such a pretty girl pay the bill?

Jamie laughs.

Jamie - You're incredible! You don't sound much like a southern gentleman though.

Harm - Not really, but gallantry has been part of my education.

Jamie - Okay. I offer you the coffee, as promised, and you pay forthe rest. Is it okay for you?

Harm – All right!

They smile at each other in a friendly way. Jamie dries herself with the towel she'd left on the sand. Harm gets his and joins Jamie, who's dressing herself with a sarong.

Jamie - Shall we go?

Harm - Take the lead.

They enter a little restaurant on the promenade, sit down and order.

Jamie - So, tell me, Harm, what do you do for a living?

Harm - I'm Commander in the Navy.

Jamie, impressed - Wow! That must be interesting! And what is the job consisting of?

Harm - Well, I began my career by being a fighter pilot. And after my crash, I had to leave and attended law school, then JAG.

Jamie - *That* must be less fun!

Harm - I thought so at the beginning. And actually, it's not. I'm still in the military, you know, the "family", I keep flying, and as a lawyer, I'm searching for the truth. I love that!

Jamie - It's nice to see someone who loves his job!

Harm - Doesn't seem to be your case. What is your job?

Jamie - You must have terrific stories to tell! What is your best memory as a pilot?

Harm - I have several. You did not answer my question.

Jamie - I pass, counselor. Tell me.

Harm looks at her, intrigued, and begins.

Harm - One of my best memory is the day I got my wings back, five years after my crash.

Jamie listens Harm telling stories about pilots and lawyers, all day long. The night has fallen, Jamie and Harm are having diner at a nice place, with candles. Jamie really seems to be seduced by Harm. (Who wouldn't be, in her position?)

Jamie - That was a wonderful diner, Harm. Thanks a lot!

Harm - You're welcome! What do you say about walking a little along the beach?

Jamie - I would prefer you walk me back to my hotel.

Harm, a little disappointed - As you wish.

They leave the restaurant. They arrive in front of Jamie's door.

Jamie - Do you want to come in for a drink?

Harm - …

Jamie - Please, just a last drink.

Harm - Okay, just one glass.

They step in. Jamie goes to the fridge.

Jamie - Whiskey, bourbon?

Harm - Bourbon, dry.

Jamie prepares two glasses, gives one to Harm. They sit down, savoring their drinks a few minutes. Jamie looks at Harm. We feel she wants to say something, but she dares not.

Jamie – Harm...

Harm – Yes?

Jamie - I hid some things from you.

Harm - I noticed. What is it? You're married and you want your husband to watch us?

Jamie looks at him, astonished, then burst out laughing. Harm stares at her, furious, then can't help laughing too.

Jamie - No, this kind of things is definitely not in my habits. And what's more, I'm not married. It's professional.

Jamie becomes serious again. She puts her glass down, gets up, turns around in the room for a while, then takes a deep breath and turns to Harm.

Jamie - I'm an FBI agent, and the Bureau needs you.

Harm, who was taking a sip, nearly chokes.

Harm - I don't know what to say.

Jamie - Don't say anything. Or rather, I need your approval now. If you accept, I tell you what it's all about, If not, I leave the room and you'll never hear of me again.

Harm - Can't you tell me a bit more about it?

Jamie - I can only tell you it's about National Security.

Harm - And I have to give you my answer before knowing anything else?

Jamie - Yes. If I told you everything, and your answer was no, I would be forced to kill you. Wouldn't that be sad?

Harm - Certainly. How long do I have to give you my answer?

Jamie - 24 hours. After that, we have a deal, or I disappear.

Harm gets up, a little shaken.

Jamie - And do not talk about this to anyone. Or else.

Harm - You would be forced to kill me?

Jamie - Yeah. You and the person you would have talked - Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then?

Jamie - You'll find me here, whatever the time.

Harm takes a look at his watch

Harm - Tomorrow, 2245.

He gets out of the room. Jamie watches him step out, then sit on the bed.

Jamie - Say yes, please. We're going to have fun together !

Chapter 2

All the following day, Harm walks on the beach, thinking about the mission he could be charged of. How can he be a JAG lawyer and have a mission to fulfill for the FBI? He cannot decide without further explanations. He has to see Jamie. As soon as he steps in his room, the phone rings.

Harm – Rabb.

Mac - It's Mac! How's the vacation? Tell me you've had enough of blue skies and white sand, and you're coming back to work!

Harm - No way! I enjoy it too much here. But why don't you join me?

Mac - You know perfectly well I can't. So, what's new? You've got sunburns?

Harm - Not quite! The sea is wonderful, the fruits are delicious, it's almost a paradise. It only misses you.

Mac - Harm, is there a problem?

At that moment, the door opens, and Jamie comes inside, looking pissed off.

Harm - No, no problem. Listen, the room service is knocking, I call you later, okay?

He hangs up. On the other side, Mac looks at her phone, worried.

Jamie - The room service. Not a bad idea.

Harm - I told her nothing!

Jamie - I know. But one could say I was right on time.

Harm - Are you spying on me?

Jamie - Since yesterday 2246, the minute you step out of my room. We had to be sure of you.

Harm - I can't give you my answer without further information.

Jamie - I will tell you what I can without endangering my mission.

Harm - Will I have to quit my job?

Jamie - Absolutely not. For you, all will stay the same. The only difference is the persons you will work for.

Harm - Will this mission imply some changes in my private life?

Jamie - What kind of?

Harm - You know... private things.

Jamie - You have no private life. You're single, no official girlfriend, why do you think they chose you? Unless your affair is so secret nobody ever heard about it. With one of your colleagues, maybe? Or are you gay?

Harm - I'm not gay. And I'm not having an affair with one of my colleagues.

Jamie - So where is the problem?

Harm - Nowhere, I guess.

Jamie - Have you another question?

Harm – No.

Jamie - So, what is your choice?

Harm - How long is it going to last?

Jamie - I don't know. Between 2 weeks and a year.

Harm - You mean my life will be left aside for a whole year!

Jamie - If you accept, it could be.

Harm remains speechless at this idea. He sits on his bed and put his face in his hands.

Jamie - Harm, it's about the security of America. And the military is involved.

Harm looks at her.

Jamie - Maybe friends of yours. This mission, you could call it a lesson in patriotism. Do everything for your country, without thinking to you or to your friends.

Harm - And my family? Couldn't something happen to them?

Jamie - No. In any case, your brother is in Russia, you can't contact him and your mother will be put under discrete protection.

Harm, looking disgusted - You know all about me, don't you?

Jamie - No. What's inside you, your feelings and thoughts, we can't know them.

A moment of silence.

Jamie - Please, Commander Rabb, your country needs you.

Harm - You know what button to press!

Jamie - I know you well, what's in you file, I mean.

Harm - Do you have any idea of what you're asking me?

Jamie - I know. I have already accepted.

Harm – You?

Jamie - Does it surprise you? Your best female friend is a Marine though.

Harm - It's not the same!

Jamie - Do you really think so?

Harm - Where is it going to lead us?

Jamie - So you accept?

Harm - I must be crazy!

Jamie sighs in relief.

Jamie - For one second I thought you were going to say no. Welcome on board, Commander!

Chapter 3

0845 local

Royal Crown Hotel

Barbados

Thursday

Jamie opens Harm's door with a master key and finds him still asleep, spread across his bed.

((The writer will not tell if she thought about undressing herself and joining our hero in his bed...))

Well, after hesitating a second ((quite understandably..)) in front of this show of male sex-appeal, she throws the file on the table, pulls the curtains and open the window wide.

Jamie - Come on partner wake up. We have a hard day waiting for us!

Harm put his head under his pillow moaning and mumbling.

Jamie - Be a sweetheart, Harm, get up!

Harm - I'm on leave! Get the hell out of here! I have a deal with you! What else do you want from me?

Jamie - You have to learn your part, know what you have to say... (sigh) be a little more friendly with me.

Harm - I'm sorry. I haven't been able to sleep last night.

Jamie - It's not a reason to be so grumpy!

Harm eventually gets up, only dressed with his underwear.

Harm - Can I at least get dressed?

Jamie - Sure! I even asked for a breakfast which must be on its way up!

Harm turns to Jamie, looking interested. He is about to say something but Jamie speaks before him.

Jamie - With black coffee, orange juice, scrambled eggs and toast.

Harm - It makes up for the early wake-up call!

Jamie, smiling - That's the point.

Harm goes into the bathroom, and the shower can be heard. During this time, the room service arrives and brings the breakfast. Jamie opens the file she had when she came in and flips through the pages. Harm comes out of the bathroom, a towel secured around his hips, drying his hair with another. Going by the table, he takes a sip out of the cup of coffee Jamie served him. He takes his clothes and goes back in the bathroom with his cup.

Harm, from inside the bathroom - So, what do I need to know?

Jamie - My name is Jamie Bond, I was born November 26th 1968 in Norfolk, Virginia, my father was a welder working at the shipyard, and my mother was a secretary at the same place.

Harm, his face covered with shaving cream, pokes his head round the door.

Harm - Is this true? Jamie Bond, no kidding ?

Jamie - It's part true. Better you don't know my real name. You could mix everything and blow my cover.

Harm, going back to shaving - Too bad!

Jamie - I'm Susan.

Harm, shaving - Susan... Suits you pretty well.

Jamie smiling - Thanks. I have two brothers. Sean and Moore. My mother didn't know a thing about my illustrious namesake until she met my father who was a fan.

Harm gets out of the bathroom dressed with a pair of jeans, drying his face.

Harm - *That* can't be true!

Jamie - If my two partners come to see me, they have to have a reason, don't you think?

Harm - Right. I just need to know who is who.

Jamie pulls two pictures out of the file and hands them to Harm.

Jamie - Sean is the blond one, Moore is the tall one.

Harm - They look nice.

Jamie - They are adorable. Like real big brothers! They also make the cover, in case they need to use it. When I was 18, I went to Naval Academy at Annapolis to be a fighter pilot. In fact, it's my father's best friend, a pilot he met during Vietnam, who began to teach me to fly when I was about ten. Between boats and planes, I chose both.

Harm - It must be true, or the Admiral would have signed nothing, at least not for the Navy.

Jamie - It's partly true, like everything else. But I won't tell you what is what. After that, I went to several bases, the last one was Adak, Alaska.

Harm - I imagine your military record has been well made up.

Jamie - I can even find men who could swear I spent six months with them. Don't worry, my boss did everything all right. He his my father's best friend, the one who taught me to fly.

Harm gets off the bathroom fully dressed with a close shaving.

Harm - All your story is made of half-truthes. Do you expect people to believe them?

Jamie - Even better than you think. Why shouldn't they believe me?

Harm - Do you have anything planned for today?

Jamie - Apart from making you repeat my story? No, I can do everything I want. The watching team is gone, we can make what we want of our time.

Harm - There is a little private airport on the way out of the city. Would you like to fly ?

Jamie - I know you want to test me. Lucky for you I love flying!

Harm - One or two planes? And who pays for all the expenses?

Jamie - Uncle Sam pays for all the expenses induced by the mission, within reasonable limits. So, he offers a walk in the sky with one,but not a duel with two.

Harm - All right. One plane, and we take the stick in turn.

Jamie - Suits me!

Harm - Here we go!

Jamie - I'll stick to your six!

Barbados

Airport

Thursday

1000 local

Our two heroes get out of a taxi down at the airport. In front of the hangar, they meet a mechanic.

Harm - Good morning! We would like to rent a plane for the day.

The mechanic - You have to ask the chief, in the tower. On his coveralls, its written `Josh'.

Jamie – Thanks!

Harm and Jamie step out of the tower fifteen minutes later. They head to the Piper Cherokee waiting for them in the hangar's shadow.

Jamie - I begin. After all, ladies first!

Harm - Okay. Nice of you to let me the landing.

Jamie - If you can't make a daily landing on a ground runway, you shouldn't take the stick at all!

Harm - Hey! I can land a F-14 on a spot on any ocean. Have you ever flown on that kind of plane?

Jamie - Not this one.

Jamie sits begins the check-up and put the head phones on her ears.

Jamie - Suarez, this is Bravo Delta. Requesting permission for take-off.

The tower - Bravo Delta, permission granted. Have a nice flight!

Jamie - Thank you Suarez. Over.

With a light of passion in her eyes, Jamie throws her plane on the air strip and takes off with a cry of excitement. Harm watches her with a surprised and admiring look. Several seconds later, Jamie looks at Harm smiling.

Jamie - I'm home here!

They fly in silence for a few minutes.

Jamie – Get ready for the roller coaster !

Jamie dives and begin to perform acrobatics. From the tower, the mechanic and Josh look at the little plane that rolls, reels and flips with admiration.

The mechanic - That's a man with balls!

Josh - It's the girl who has the stick.

The mechanic is speechless.

In the plane, Jamie has left the stick to Harm. She breathes slowly, eyes closed, her face shows the passion she feels for flying.

Harm - Do I show you what I can do now?

Jamie - Okay. Just don't forget it's not a tomcat or your Stearman!

Harm - I think I can handle it!

And like Jamie moment before, he throws the Piper in a series of acrobatics. Jamie cries out of joy and excitement then laughs out loud. She is in heaven. Harm smiles to her and laughs too.

After a couple hours of flying, they land the little plane on the airport's runway and exit on the tarmac, excited but tired. The mecanic awaits them in front of the hangar.

Jamie - You didn't believe I could do that, did you?

Harm - You bluffed me on that one!

The mecanic - Well, missy, looks you're a woman who have balls!

Jamie - Thank you!

Harm - I didn't believe her when she told me she was born holding a stick.

Jamie - People pretends women can't do men's jobs and stay feminine at the same time. But there's only men to say that!

Jamie turns and start to walk to the car head up and hips swaggering. Harm follows her shaking his head looking like he just has been had in full length.

1615 local

Royal Crown Hotel

Barbados

Thursday

They enter Jamie's room. She throw the keys on the bed and opens the french doors. She steps on the balcony and breathes in the fresh air. Harm lean against the doorframe and looks at her, almost tenderely. Then she turns back and smiles back at him.

Jamie - So, you'll get used to me?

Harm - In privacy, I don't know, but I won't have a problem with the rest. Do you fly other kinds of planes?

Jamie - I've learnt on a 1946 Cessna. Then I bought a 1971 Bonanza,as easy to fly as a toy. I love my Hummingbird! Those last months, I've been trained on Hornets, Tomcats and Skyhawks.

Harm - You seems to know planes pretty well.

Jamie - They wanted me to be able to fly anything.

Harm - And which one do you prefer?

Jamie - Fighters? The Skyhawk is smaller, lighter, easier to handle, but the Tomcat is faster. The first time I pass the sound wall, it was in a Phantom II. When I returned, the guy in the tower told me his ears were still ringing from the cry I shouted!

Harm - I can believe it.

Jamie hands him the file they were studying that morning.

Jamie - Those are all the papers they made for me. Military record, friends, stories, things to know.

Harm - I have to learn all that? It seems a little odd that I should know that much about you in only a week.

Jamie - What you'll be able to say about me will show we have spent some time out of a bed.

Harm - Excuse me?

Jamie - Harm, I'm going to move at your place., we have to pretend to be a man and a woman who fell in love with each other. Usually, in that kind of situation, the man and the woman spend most of their time in a bed. You need a drawing?

Harm - No, thanks.

Jamie - I'm sorry, Harm. It's too late to go back, now.

Jamie walks to Harm and takes him in her arms.

Jamie - Hold me, Harm, just to get used to me.

Harm does as she says and put his cheek on the top of her head.

Jamie - See, it's not that hard.

They stay in an embrace for a few minutes. Slowly, Jamie lifts up her head, slides her hands along his back to his neck and put a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she steps back from him.

Jamie - We have a few days to practice. So we can get used to each other. If you jump every time I touch you, it will look rather strange, don't you think?

Harm - I jump? Well, you're gonna jump now!

Harm grabs Jamie's face in his hands and kiss her sharply. Jamie hangs on to his neck and they share a breathtaking kiss. Harm drags her to the bed and they fall down without letting go. Jamie moans softly and Harm smiles. They part, breathing deeply.

Harm - So, you're convinced?

Jamie - Yes I am, Commander!

They smile and Harm rolls on to his back to take his breath.

Chapter 4

2026 local

Harm's Appt

Sunday

The sound of the key in the lock and Harm and Jamie enter the apartment.

Harm - Here. It's not a palace, but it's nice.

Jamie takes a look around.

Jamie - Yeah, real nice!

Harm – I'll get some sheets for the couch. The bedroom is that way.

Jamie - Harm, how tall are you?

Harm - 6'4, why?

Jamie - I'm 5'6. That's why I'll take the couch.

Harm – No, you can take the bed.

Jamie - The couch is too short for you, Harm, and I don't want you to spend your nights cursing me for sleeping in your bed. Unless of course if you want to... share the bed..

Harm - I don't think this is a good idea.

Jamie - I don't think so either. So, I take the couch. And so much for gallantry!

Harm goes in his room, puts his bag on the bed and open the wardrobe. He pushes his clothes on the side.

Harm - Jamie, there is some room here for your... Hey, what's that?

He hands Jamie some uniforms in a cover.

Jamie - Those are my uniforms.

Harm - And how did they got here?

Jamie - One of my colleagues must have brought them.

Harm - What I mean is how did they came inside? The door was locked, wasn't it?

Jamie, a little embarrassed - Well, they must have picked the lock.

Harm - You knew that and you told me nothing!

Jamie - Listen, Harm, Moore just told me he was taking care of the uniforms. I thought he would give them directly to me tonight. I'm sorry. Anyway, he had to come inside to check the place.

Harm – Check?

Jamie - For micros. He must have put a couple of them to keep an eye on us and take off the ones that could have been there before.

Harm - You mean they'll keep watching us?

Jamie - It's to avoid anything happening to us. The must be a backup not very far, just in case.

Harm - I can't believe it!

Harm shouts to the micros.

Harm - I'M NOT SATISFIED AT ALL WITH WHAT IS GOING ON!

Jamie, smiling - Don't worry, I think they understood!

She takes the uniforms, takes out the cover and looks at them.

Jamie - Not bad! I like the blue one, but the white is more becoming. Way better than the FBI suits !

She puts them back on the bed and takes the shoes.

Jamie - Those are less nice, though. I suppose I'll grow used to them.

Harm looks at her, while putting away his clothes, what Jamie notices.

Jamie - I can't help it, I love shopping and buying clothes.

She lets everything fall and throw herself face down on the bed.

Jamie - So, how do we do this?

Harm, sarcastic - I thought you had planned everything!

Jamie - I was talking turns in the bathroom, who makes the cooking and the dishes, this kind of things.

Harm - I'm first in the bathroom, I want to have hot water left!

Jamie - Hey! It's not nice! I never spend more than half an hour in a bathroom in the morning!

Harm - Really? Well, I'm curious to see that!

Jamie – You will!

Jamie grabs a pillow and throws it to Harm's face. Harm dodges, picks it up and throws it back to Jamie who receives it in the belly. She takes the pillow by the corner, stands up on the bed and hit Harm on the head. Harm takes the other pillow and they fight. Our two fighters stop minutes later, brought down by giggles.

Jamie - This is a promising cohabitation!

Chapter 5

0728 local

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Monday

Jamie and Harm are in the elevator. Harm is a bit nervous.

Jamie - Don't worry, everything will be fine!

Harm - What if they find out something? What if they endanger the mission?

Jamie - Harm! look at me.

Harm turns to Jamie.

Jamie - Everything will be all right, I promise.

She caresses Harm's cheek with her hand and kisses him on the lips. Harm answers this unexpected kiss. At that precise moment, the elevator opens in front of Mac and Bud. Harm turns quickly and meets Mac's hurt gaze. Bud senses the tension and salutes Harm.

Bud - Good morning, Commander! It's a pleasure to see you again!

Harm recovers his senses and exit the elevator. He salutes back.

Harm - Thanks Bud. Good morning, Mac.

Mac - Good morning Harm.

Harm - May I introduce you Commander Jamie Bond. She's just arriving at JAG.

Bud - Welcome Ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Bud Roberts.

Jamie - Thank you Lieutenant.

Harm - Jamie, this is Lieutenant Colonel Sarah McKenzie.

Mac - Good morning Commander.

Jamie - Pleased to meet you Colonel.

Mac - It's strange, we haven't been warned of your arrival.

Harm - I suppose the admiral forgot to tell you.

Bud - About that, sir, he would like to see you in his office ASAP.

Harm - I'm on my way.

Jamie - I tail you, I think he wants to see me too.

Harm leaves his bag in his office followed by Jamie and they go to the admiral's. He is sitting at his desk, flipping through a file, which happens to be Jamie's military record.

Harm - You wanted to see us, sir?

Admiral - Good morning Commander. Close the door and take a seat. (To Jamie) You must be Commander Bond?

Jamie - Yes sir.

Admiral - Take a seat .

Jamie - Thank you sir.

Admiral - Harm, I received orders coming from the top concerning you. I guess it's related to your coming, isn't it Commander?

Jamie - Yes sir.

Admiral - Tell me more about that.

Jamie - Permission to speak freely?

Admiral – Granted.

Jamie - It's a matter of National Security, sir. I'm not allowed to reveal you anything about my mission, nor Commander Rabb's. the only thing I can tell you is you'll be filled in once the mission is over.

Admiral - And you really think I'll stay with that?

Jamie - I respectfully suggest you take it up with the SECNAV, sir. He knows better than I do what can be revealed. When National Security is involved, less people know about everything, the better our chances to succeed. Sir.

Admiral - I've already talked to the SECNAV. He told me exactly what you just said.

Jamie - It's because we both received our orders from the Secretary of Defense, sir.

Admiral - And what does the president know?

Jamie - He wished us good luck, sir.

The admiral leans back on his chair, looking disgusted.

Admiral - If it goes that high, I suppose I have nothing to say.

Jamie - I'm sorry about that, sir.

The Admiral sighs

Admiral - Have you found a place to stay?

Jamie - Yes, sir. Commander Rabb let me live at his place.

Admiral - If I translate, he had no other choice.

Jamie - No, sir, not on this point.

Admiral - Is there anything else I should know?

Jamie - Only one, sir. Special files concerning certain affairs will be transmitted to you by the Bureau. You will have to give them directly to Commander Rabb or myself. The contents of those files is classified, but the transmission of those files must be done with everyone's knowledge, so nothing can be suspected.

Admiral - All right. And you, Harm, what is your opinion about that?

Harm - I wonder if I made the right choice accepting this mission, sir. But it's done now!

Admiral - Here is the first file I received. I guess I don't have the right to see its contents either.

Jamie - You can, sir. But less you know, less your life can be endangered.

Admiral - Would yours and the commander's be?

Jamie - I hope not, sir.

Admiral - And Colonel McKenzie?

Jamie - I haven't been allowed to tell her. Nor any other member of the JAG.

Admiral - And how long will you be here, commander?

Jamie – I...

Harm - We don't know. Two weeks, two months, two years, who knows?

Jamie - I hope to accomplish this mission as quickly as possible, sir. As time is passing, I have more and more chances to be discovered.

Admiral - Well, I wish you a good luck to you too. Lieutenant Simms will be delighted to be your assistant.

Harm - Thank you, sir.

Jamie - Thank you, sir.

The admiral hands them the file.

Admiral - Here you are. And use it carefully!

Jamie - Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

Admiral – Dismissed.

Harm and Jamie snap a second at attention, then leave the office. They pass by Harriet. Jamie puts her attaché case on a desk.

Harm – Lieutenant!

Harriet - Oh, good morning, commander!

Harm - Good moring, Harriet. Commander Bond, this is Lieutenant

Harriet Simms-Roberts. She will be our assitant.

Harriet - Welcome, commander.  
Jamie - Thank you, Lieutenant. I met Lieutenant Bud Roberts. Would you be related?

Harriet, blushing - He's my husband, Ma'am.

Jamie - You have taste.

Harriet - Thank you Ma'am.

Jamie - If you work with us next weeks, you'll have much work!

Harriet - I'm not afraid of work, Ma'am!

Harm - I'll get you an office, you'll be better to work.

Harm goes away.

Jamie - We will certainly need more space. Lieutenant?

Harriet - Yes, Ma'am?

Jamie - Would you know where the JAG's archives are?

Harriet - Of course. What is it about?

Jamie - I need all the files you can find concerning thefts, robberies and disappearance of military items. Anything, tents, ammunition, arms, vehicles...

Harriet - We haven't had much of that kind of affairs. But I think I can find them. How far back should I look?

Jamie - Well, start from now and go back in the past. I will tell you when its enough. Is it a problem? The archives may be some place else.

Harriet - No, Ma'am, no problem. All the archives are in the basement. I start right away.

Harriet is about to go.

Jamie - Lieutenant? Can I ask you something else?

Harriet turns back.

Harriet - Of course, Ma'am.

Jamie - Give those files only to me or Harm, I mean Commander Rabb, personally.

Harriet - No problem, Ma'am.

Jamie - Thank you lieutenant.

Harriet leaves. Harm joins Jamie, looking pissed off.

Harm - Jamie, can I talk to you?

Jamie - Sure, what's happening?

Harm grabs her arm and drags her to the courtroom.

Harm - Someone went into my office.

Jamie - What do you mean?

Harm - Someone who is not Mac, nor Bud, Harriet or the admiral.

Jamie, slightly embarrassed - Sean must have drop by to put some mics.

Harm - He went through the security, and you talk about it as if it was a walk in the park!

Jamie - But what can I do about it? He must insure nothing endangers our mission.

Harm - This whole thing is taking a bad start. It really smells funny. There's holes everywhere!

Jamie - Why don't you contact your friend Webb, he will be able to give you some answers. Anyway, where is my office?

Harm - Next to mine.

Jamie takes her briefcase and enters her office. She closes the door behind her, takes her mobile phone and dials a number.

Jamie – Sean?

Sean - He noticed something.

Jamie - The mics are yours?

Sean - Who else?

Jamie - You never know. You could have been more discreet, though.

Sean - He sees many things.

Jamie - He's a fighter pilot, Sean.

Sean - He won't renounce, will he?

Jamie - Not likely. Next time, try and don't be caught.

Sean - You know me!

Jamie - That's why. See you later.

Sean - Take care!

Jamie closes her phone and stays pensive.

Chapter 6

1450 local

Monday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Jamie's working in her office, door wide open. She's flipping through files, taking notes. Harriet enters the room, arms full of files.

Harriet - Commander, here are some more.

Jamie - Thank you lieutenant. Put them... hum... somewhere.

Harriet lays the fils down on a pile of files.

Jamie - Are you all right, Lieutenant?

Harriet - I'm making it work, Ma'am.

Jamie - That'll be all for today, Lieutenant. I think I have enough work for a few days.

Harriet - Only a few days?

Jamie - I'm a speed reader. You can go back to your usual work. I'll call you if I need anything else.

Harriet - Yes, Ma'am.

Harriet goes out of the office and passes by Mac, who knocks on the doorframe.

Mac - How is your first day at JAG, Commander?

Jamie - Not bad at all! See, I have already found some work!

Mac - I can see that! But those are coming from the archives.

Jamie - I'm getting used to the way of working at JAG HQ.

Mac - Isn't it boring?

Jamie - No, It's okay. Harm talked to me about you. He says you're his best friend. It's unusual to see such a strong friendship between a man and a woman.

Mac - I'm flattered.

Jamie - Harm cares a lot about you, Colonel.

Mac - Please, call me Mac.

Jamie - So you can call me Jamie or Jay.

Mac - Okay Jamie. Are you new in DC?

Jamie - Yes. My last posting was Anchorage.

Mac - Did you step on an Admiral's foot to find yourself in Alaska?

Jamie - No, but when I was promoted, I had to choose what was left, Anchorage or the Aleutians. At least, I was still on the continent!

Mac - It must not have been very fun.

Jamie - You get used to it. Three years is not forever. But I'm glad to be back in a civilized area.

Mac - I can believe it! And where are you staying?

Jamie - At Harm's.

Mac, growing paler - He's putting up with you untill you find something?

Jamie - No, Mac, we're living together.

Mac - Oh... I... I didn't know it.

Jamie - No wonder, you're one of the first to know.

Mac - So you're here for a long time.

Jamie - For awhile, at least.

Mac - Well... I can see you have a lot to do. I'll leave you to it.

Jamie - Mac, is everything all right?

Mac - Yeah, See you 'round Jamie.

Jamie - See you, Mac.

While leaving Mac passes by Harm. She avoids his look and keeps walking to her office. Harm is surprised with her attitude.

Harm - Is there a problem with Mac?

Jamie - Come in and close the door.

Harm does as she says.

Jamie - You don't understand much to women, do you Harm?

Harm - What are you talking about?

Jamie – Who. I'm talking about Mac.

Harm - And what about Mac?

Jamie - She's in love with you, Harm. That's what's about Mac.

Harm – What?

Jamie - You didn't notice! She's way too upset about knowing we live together to be just a friend. A real friend would have been happy for you, would have congratulated you for having found someone. But she was shatterd when she found out. And that's the sign love is involved.

Harm looks at her, astonished. He sits on a chair. Jamie gets up and leans on the desk, in front of him.

Jamie – Harm?

Harm - But there has never been anything between us.

Jamie - That's not an argument.

Harm - But why did she never told me?

Jamie - You know her past, don't you? Abusive father, a mother who left, alcohol. It's not easy to love when you've had an easy childhood. So when you had a very hard childhood, it's almost impossible to built a normal love relationship. She's too afraid of falling into that again to throw herself at you. And maybe you make it more difficult for her going out with other women.

Harm - And *you're* telling me that?

Jamie - That's another problem. Okay, here is what we're gonna do. For the moment, you will *not* get interested in her another way than a colleague and best friend. You forget all I just said and you concentrate on our mission. Is that all right? I found a couple of things that appears to be related to our affair.

Jamie gets up to take a paper on her desk, but Harm stays motionless.

Jamie - Harm, come on!

No answer.

Jamie - Commander Rabb!

Harm - Yes, Commander, I heard you. I also found something.

He gets up and they go back to work.

Chapter 7

0831 local

Wednesday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm and Jamie arrive at JAG. Jamie settles in her office. Harm goes to his and passes by Mac. She nods her head and walk in her office. Harm watchs her pass by, looking as if he was seeing her for the first time. He thinks about what Jamie had told him about her. He starts toward his office, then changes his mind and walks into Mac's.

Harm - Good morning, Mac.

Mac, without looking at him - `Morning, Harm.

Harm - Would you be avoinding me, Colonel?

Mac - What makes you think that, Commander?

Harm - The fact you're not talking to me anymore.

Mac - It's because I have nothing to say to you. We're not working on the same cases, so why would we be talking? And about what?

Harm - I thought we were friends...

Mac stays speechless for a moment. Then she raises her head, her gaze softens and she smiles to Harm.

Mac - I'm sorry if I made you think oterwise, Harm. Jamie's arrival... hurt me a bit. I thought we were telling each other everything, and there you come, with her. It's a bit hard.

Harm - Jealous ?

Mac - Jealous? Why would I be jealous?

Harm - Nothing. So we stay friends?

Mac - Of course!

They smile to each other and Harm turns and walks to his office. Mac's smile fades slowly, revealing the sadness underneath.

Mac - Friends... only friends...

She leans back on her chair and stays lost in her thoughts.

1533 local

Sunday

Harm's apartment

Jamie, wearing her robe is working on some files. There is a knock at the door.

Jamie - A second!

She closes her laptop, the files and cleans vaguely, then goes up and opens the door.

Jamie - Mac! Come in!

Mac – Thanks.

She sees the mess in the apartment, files lying on every surface. Hopefully, there is no proof someone is sleeping on the couch.

Mac - Isn't Harm here?

Jamie - No. he went to see Sarah with Bud.

Mac - And you didn't go with him?

Jamie - No, I have a little cold. With my Hummingbird, it wouldn't have been a problem, but with Sarah, I was heading for a sinus infection, and a week in bed!

Mac - Your hummingbird?

Jamie - I own a 1971 Bonanza. She is in Seattle for the moment.

Mac - That's pretty far!

Jamie - I'm taking her back from Alaska. It's a long journey!

Mac - You took her with you there?

Jamie - We don't stay long appart. I couldn't have spent three years without her. It's another reason why I did not choose the Aleutians. Wanna drink something?

Mac - Water will be perfect. Do you know when Harm will be back?

Jamie handles a glass of water to Mac.

Jamie - No idea. He went early this morning, so it must not be very long untill he's back. Do you want me to page him?

Mac - It won't be necessary.

They remain silent for a while. Mac drinks.

Mac - How did you met?

Jamie - It's a pretty funny story. I just had received my assignment to JAG headquarters. And as I had a few days to take I deceided I would take them under the sun. I began with flying to Seattle with the Hummingbird and I went right to Barbados. I met Harm the following morning. The top of my bathing suit had slip away and he picked it up. To thanks him, I bought him a cup of coffee, and one thing leading to another...

Mac - That's a strange coincidence.

Jamie - It made us laugh when we found out we were going to work together! Tell me, Harm seems to be still flying. Maybe I could help you?

Mac - I wanted to ask him something.

Jamie - You can ask me!

Mac - I'm leaving town for a few days. Some enquiry to make, and I need someone to keep Jingo.

Jamie – Jingo?

Mac - My dog.

Jamie - A dog, that will be fun! I've always dreamed of having a dog, but it has never been possible. Just bring him here, I'm sure it's not the first time he's takeen care of him.

Mac – Yeah!

Jamie - When are you leaving?

Mac - My plane is leaving tomorrow 0800.

Jamie - So why don't you have dinner with us tonight? But it will make you drive and back.

Mac - You're sure it will not bother you?

Jamie - Not at all! Unless you don't like Harm's cooking!

Mac - I like it, but he doesn't put enough meat.

Jamie - So I'll do it!

Just then Harm enters the apartment, jeans, leather bomber and ballcap.

Harm - What will you do? Oh, hi Mac!

Mac - Hi Harm.

Jamie - The cooking.

Harm - And why that? Don't you like what I cook?

Jamie has got up and she kisses Harm who is a little reluctant. Jamie gives him a warning look then turns to Mac. Harm and Mac face each other, a little embarrassed. Harm takes off his jacket.

Harm - What are you doing here, Mac?

Mac - I'm leaving town for a few days and I was wondering if you could take Jingo.

Harm - No problem! Unless Jamie...

Jamie - I already said yes. And as Mac's flight is early tomorrow morning, I told her to share our dinner.

Harm - And that's why you're cooking.

Jamie – Right!

Mac - Well, I'm going. What time should I come?

Jamie turns to Harm – 1930?

Harm – Perfect.

Mac - Okay. So I see you in a while.

Harm - Bye Mac.

Jamie – Bye!

Harm closes the door behind Mac, and Jamie reopens her laptop.

Jamie - So, how is Sarah?

Harm - She just went out...

Jamie - Your plane!

Harm - Oh, very good. We had a lot of fun!

Jamie - I'm angry I was not feeling weel enough to go with you! To punish myself, I went down in the files.

Harm - Is that why you're not dressed?

Jamie - Yeah, but it's also because it's sunday. I never get dressed on sundays. And I spend my day zoning in front of the tv, watching soaps, or flying with my hummingbird.

Harm - Don't you get bored, doing nothing?

Jamie - No! and when you have worked sixty hours in the week, you deserve some rest!

Harm - Sounds depressing to me.

Jamie - I promise you next sunday to teach you how to do nothing of your day. It'll be fun, you'll see!

Harm smiles ans go to the fridge.

Harm - By the way, why do you want to cook tonight?

Jamie - Mac finds your cooking a bit meatless. And I'm with her!

Harm - That's because I put no meat in it!

Jamie – I know. So, I'm cooking tonight.

Harm - You know I don't like meat.

Jamie - I know. But don't worry, you won't taste it!

Harm comes back with a bier and drops himself in an armchair. They stay silent for a while, then Harm put his bottle on the little table and takes a file.

Chapter 8

1929 local

Sunday

Harm's apartment

Harm is setting the table. Jamie is in the kitchen, whistling with the music.

Jamie - Is Mac usually on time?

Before Harm can answer, there is a knock at the door.

Harm - Frighteningly on time!

He opens the door. He was right, Mac and Jingo are waiting.

Harm - Hi there! Come in!

Jingo enters and start to smell everywhere. He runs to the kitchen, sniffing the meat. Jamie kneels and caresses him. Harm takes Mac's coat and hangs it.

Mac - It's very kind of you to take him. He's going to add trouble.

They hear Jamie babble with Jingo. Harm smiles.

Harm - I don't think he will be big trouble...

Jamie goes to the living room followed by an extatic Jingo, a bottle of water and three glasses in the hands.

Jamie - Hi again, Mac! Jingo is absolutely lovely!

Mac - I'm happy you're getting along well.

Harm serves the water.

Harm - It's okay, Mac.

Jamie - The food will be ready anytime.

Mac - What did you prepared?

Jamie - One of my specialities: Tagliatelle alla Bolognese.

Mac opens greedy eyes.

Mac - With tomatoes, basil...

Jamie - ... and minced beef!

Harm makes a disgusted face.

Jamie – There's a portion for you witout beef, Harm.

Harm – Thanks.

Jamie stands up to check the pasta.

Mac - Need a hand?

Jamie - Why not!

Both leave and Harm remains alone with Jingo.

Harm - Have you seen how they treat us? Isn't it a pity?

He hears their laughs and sees them grinning looking at him.

Harm - Moreover, they laugh about us! My poor ol'chap. It's not an easy life with those two!

Jamie and Mac come back with the dish of pasta and a salad.

Jamie - Everything's ready!

Mac - So, Harm, you think you can beat me, this time?

Harm – Why not. Tagliatelle with red sauce.

Jamie - A bet? I never heard of that!

And Mac explains her how she always eats more than him and that he swore he would beat her sometime. They help themselves. . He lifts his head and sees them both trying not to laugh. He sighs, takes his fork and tastes carefully.

Jamie - So, does that taste horrible?

Mac - Jingo seemed to enjoy it!

Harm - It's better than I thought.

Jamie - So, enjoy!

They eat. Harm often looks at Mac, Mac's eyes don't leave Harm's and Jamie watchs them both.

Chapter 9

1143 local

Wednesday

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Harm is pensivly sitting at his desk. Jamie drops by, a file in her hand.

Jamie - Working hard, I see!

Harm - I was thinking of Mac.

Jamie - Harm... It's the only thing you do!

Harm - Usually, we go together on the investigations. JAG is empty without her.

Jamie, sighing - It's not a reason. Come on, back to work, partner! The admiral just gave me that.

Harm - Show me?

Jamie - It happened three days ago. Ammunition disappear from Indian Head NSWC in Maryland. We have to go there to make some investigation.

Harm - And what about Jingo?

Jamie - Oh sh...! And when must Mac come back?

Harm - I don't know!

Jamie takes the phone and dials.

Harm - Who are you calling?

Jamie - Mac. (to the phone) Hello, Mac! Jamie. Can you tell me when you're coming back?... Hum... yeah... hum... I understand... Okay, good bye, Mac.

Jamie puts the phone down slowly.

Jamie - She won't be there untill next week. Her client is being court marshalled.

Harm - So, what do we do?

Jamie - Only one of us will go there. Heads or tails?

Harm - You'd better go. You're on the case since the beginning.

Jamie - And you know better than me to do direct investigations. Don't forget I've always been in the office. You know the case almost as well as I do. And don't forget men will more easily confide in a man, and women, well, your patented grin makes them fall. So we're even.

Jamie throws the coin.

Harm, grinning - And does my grin makes you fall too?

Jamie catches the coin.

Jamie - I was trained to resist to evil given grins. Heads or tails?

Harm – Tails.

Jamie, looking at the coin - Tails, you go! Good luck, Harm!

Harm - I hope it wasn't a fixed coin.

Jamie - Would you be accusing me of lying?

Harm - With you, who knows where the truth is?

Jamie's face closes.

Jamie - There is something you're very gifted for, Commander, it's hurting your friends. You talk without thinking, and you're making excuses. And you think you'll be forgiven because you were not really thinking what you said, don't you? Well, it doesn't work that way with me! Next time, you think carefully before you speak, Commander, so you will avoid trouble!

Harm - Jamie, I'm so...

Jamie - What did I just say! Go make this f... investigation, I'll see you when you come back.

Jamie runs out of Harm's office and bangs the door after her. Harm stays stunned, not knowing what to do. After a while, he takes his briefcase, throws some files in it and heads to the admiral's office.

Once in her office, Jamie closes the door and leans on it. She's about to cry, and breathes hardly. She tries to catch her breath and closes her eyes. Then she murmurs.

Jamie - It shouldn't be so hard to hear the truth...

A lonely tear escapes and rolls on her cheek.

Chapter 10

0932 local

Thursday

Indian Head NSWC

Harm checks at the gate.

Gate officer – Welcome, Commander. They've been expecting you.

Harm – Thank you, offcier.

Harm parks in front of a building. A Lieutenant JG welcomes him.

Lt JG, saluting – Commander Rabb ? Im' Lieutenant JG Donovan. I'm to escort you around the base.

Harm, saluting back – Thank you lieutenant. Could you find an office where I can do my interviews ?

Donovan – Of course Commander. Follow me, please.

They enter the building, get to a room. Harm puts his briefcase down on the desk.

Harm – Could you get me Master Chief Petty Officer Mattews, Chief Petty Officer Adams and Petty Offcier Jones ?

Donovan – Of course, Sir.

Lt Donovan fixes to attention and returns a few minutes later with a man.

Harm – Please give me your name and rank.

SC Adams – Adams, Lionel J., Chief Petty Officer .

Harm – At ease, Chief Petty Officer. Were you on duty sunday night ?

SC Adams – Yes, Sir.

Harm – Hoes does the tour of the fence go ?

SC Adams – Well, I was with Corporal Jones. We tour the building, check locks, and if there's the slightest anomaly, we report with the Lieutenant who's on duty.

Harm – And who was on duty sunday night ?

SC Adams – Lieutenant Patterson. But there wasn't anything to report. Everything was normal.

Harm – No night exercise ?

SC Adams – No, Sir. But there was some monday night.

Harm – What kind of exercise ?

SC Adams – Helo drops, Sir.

Harm lifts his head up, interested. He scribbles on his notepad.

Harm – Thank you Petty Officer. That'll be all for the moment. Please send in Petty Officer Jones.

SC Adams – Aye Sir.

He gets up, snaps at attention and leaves. Enters a young black woman. She fixes at attention.

PO Jones – Jones, Valerie, Petty Officer 2nd Class.

Harm – At ease, Petty Officer. Take a seat.

PO Jones – Thank you Sir.

Harm – You were on duty with Chief Adams, on sunday night.

PO Jones – Yes Sir.

Harm – Please can you tell me everything that happened that night ?

PO Jones – Well, after dinner, at 1930, we checked with Lieutenant Patterson. Then we took the K9 units, the torches and we left.

Harm – K9 ?

PO Jones – Dogs, Sir. They have better hearing and smelling capabilities. They detect problems or intruders quicker than us.

Harm – Yes, Petty Officer. I'm aware of the dogs capabilities. Please continue.

PO Jones – Sunday night was ICR pattern.

Harm – ICR ?

PO Jones – Inverse Clock Rotation. It's the code we use for the tour we make.

Harm – And how long does the tour take ?

PO Jones – The small tour, buildings and hangars is one hour and fifteen minutes. The fence tour takes about eight hours.

Harm – And do you take the fence tour often ?

PO Jones – No, Sir. The fence tour is for... initiation purposes.

Harm, smiling – For the rookies ?

PO Jones, smiling back – Yes, sir.

Harm – So during your tour of duty, you take the small tour. And how many times a night ?

PO. Jones – Three times, with a fifteen minutes pause inbetween. The rotation plan changes every time.

Harm – You have a definite order for the round ?

PO Jones – No, Sir. We decide at the moment. With the lieutenant on duty.

Harm – So Lieutenant Patterson decided what pattern you should take ?

PO Jones – Well, we checked what patterns had been used during the last few nights and we chose those which hadn't been used lately.

Harm – And how many patterns do you have ?

PO Jones – Eleven, Sir.

Harm – And you combine them in random order. Nobody knows in advance.

PO Jones – No, Sir.

Harm - Did anything seemed strange or suspect that night ?

PO Jones – Not that I can recall, Sir.

Harm – All right, Thank you Petty Officer. That will be all.

Petty Officer Jones stands up at attention and leaves the room. Harms stays silent.

Chapter 11

1015 local

Thursday

JAG HQ – Jamie's office

Jamie is working at her desk. Her cellphone rings. She answer without looking at it.

Jamie – Commander Bond.

A voice – It's me.

Jamie, distraught – Wait !

He exits her office at a run, down the stairs and into the yard.

Jamie – You're crazy, calling at the office ! You know there are bugs everywhere !

The voice – It couldn't be helped. How far along are you ?

Jamie – It takes time ! And I don't want to raise suspicions.

The voice – Your partner is asking too many questions. Something will have to be done.

Jamie – No way something is happening to him. You hear me ? If he has an « accident » you'll answer me.

The voice – So prevent him from causing harm.

Jamie – He's doing his job. But don't worry, I know what I have to do.

The voice – So do it.

Jamie – Trust me. And don't call me anymore, it's too dangerous. For both of us.

She closes her phone and goes back into the building. In the corridor, she passes by Bud.

Bud – Everything is all right, Ma'am ?

Jamie – Yes Lieutenant, thank you.

She goes back to her office. Bud 's gaze follows her, thinking she didn't tell him everything.

1420 local

Thursday

Indian Head NSWC

Harm opens the office door and Master Chief Petty Officer Mattews enters. Harms sits back at the desk.

Harm – Please give me your name and rank.

CPO Mattews – Mattews, Henry Jr. Master Chief Petty Officer.

Harm – Please have a seat.

CPO Mattews – Thank you Sir.

Harm – Tell me how you found out ammunitions were missing.

CPO Mattews – Well, I was in charge of distributing the guns and ammo for the exercises. Monday we had target practice for section 12, so I went in the armory. We got everyting on computer last year, so you find everything quick and easy. I go for the ammo, and five were missing. It's not much, it could have been inventory error, but it's not the first time it happens.

Harm – Really ? And there's been no report filed ? Why ?

CPO Mattews – Well, it happened to several of us, noticing that items were missing. But Lieutenant Patterson said he would take care of everything. So we followed orders and let him handle things.

Harm keeps taking notes.

Harm – Thank you Chief Petty Officer Mattews. You may go.

CPO Mattews – Aye Aye Sir.

He stands up at attention and leaves the room. Harm finishes writing on his pad, looking worried.

Chapter 12

2126 local

Thursday

Harm's appartment

Jamie is sitting down on the open couch, ready for the night. She's reading, with some soft music playing in the background. Harm opens the door. Jamie doesn't look up but greets him.

Jamie – Good evening, Harm

Harm – Good evening Jamie.

Jingo sits up and greets Harm with some nose bops. Jamie puts her book down.

Jamie – So, what news ?

Harm – Nothing. Nobody saw or heard anything. Like everything disappeard into thin air. But I know how the load got off the base.

Jamie – Really ?

Harm – There were some helo parachuting exercises the night after. But of course, nobody saw or heard anything either.

Jamie – That's a good start. It's the first real clue we have.

Harm – I have something else. Nothing concrete, but it's interesting. In three of the missing items cases, lieutenants from the same promotion were on duty the night it happened. I only have this coincidence, but it probably isn't one.

Jamie – It's a good lead.

A moment of silence.

Harm – Listen, Jamie... about what happened the other day... I'm really sorry about what I said.

Jamie – No, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I just had a call from Moore. It seems our bosses are getting antsy. They want to close this case as soon as possible. And I get that.

Harm – Me too. Okay, enough for tonight. I'm turning in too. Good night Jamie.

Jamie -Good night Harm.

1634 local

Monday

JAG HQ – Harm's office

Harm is bent over his files. Suddenly, his expression jumps from bored to intrigued. He flips through pages rapidly, checks his computer, looking more and more excited. Then he jumps up and goes to Jamie's office, closing the door behind him.

Harm – Jamie, I think I got it !

Jamie – What ? How ?

Harm – I know who their leader is !

Jamie looks shaken.

Jamie – Really ? Tell me !

Harm – You remember the detail that intrigued me, about the lieutenants from the same class who were on duty on the nights the thefts were commited ?

Jamie – Yeah. How does it all fit together ?

Harm – It's the key. I noticed every time there was a theft, a Navy officer was involved. But it was weird. Every offcier was from a different unit. No match in age, rank, there were Navy, Marines, SEALs. All over the place. It started to clear with the three lieutenants. In annapolis, they were under the command of one man : Commander Barry J. Melbourne. Every officer involved in the thefts have been in contact with Melbourne at one time or another. Two years ago, Melbourne quit the Navy for personnal reasons. Since then, no news. But the thefts started soon after.

Jamie – It was under our noses from the start and we didn't see a thing. Great job !

Harm – We're only missing the name of his civilian contact.

Jamie – You think he sells the equipment and secrets he's stealing ?

Harm – I don't know. If it was the case, there would have been trouble, attacks. But we got nothing. I'm thinking he uses all that himself. With civilian help, like you thought. To close up the case, we have to find who's his number two.

Jamie – You still think he's not acting alone ?

Harm – No, I don't think so. He looks like a man who's used to following orders then to give them. I think he takes care of the logistics, recuperating all the stolen items. And somebody else is giving the orders. The civilian. And my gut says he's very high up the food chain. Moore and Sean will be happy !

Jamie – With the Director of the FBI and SECNAV. You're a gifted investigator. If you're looking for a job the day you leave the Navy, the FBI will welcome you with open arms !

Harm – Thanks, but I hate polyester suits.

Jamie – And someone's keeping you here as well.

Harm – Yeah.

A moment of silence.

Harm – I'll put everything in order, start my report.

Jamie – I'll look back on what I have with what you just told me. You did an impressive job, really !

Harm – Thank you. I'll see you tonight for dinner ?

Jamie – Sure.

Harm leaves her office. Jamies goes up, closes the door behing Harm she goes back to her desk, sits back down slowly. She looks desperate.

1906 local

Monday

Harm's appartment

Harm is under the shower, Jamie is fixing dinner, a dish of carbonara pasta. She gets a bottle of white wine, takes two glasses from the cupboard, serves the wine. She looks at the closed door, sighs and takes a pill out of her pocket. She puts it in Harm's glass where it disolves.

Few minutes later, Harm arrives in the kitchen. Table is set, pasta smoking, wine chilled.

Harm – Well, that smells good. What are we celebrating ?

Jamie – Your findings. And what we're going to find next.

Harm – Maybe you'll be the one to find who we're looking for.

Jamie – In that case you'll be cooking dinner.

She takes both glasses and gives one to Harm with a smile.

Jamie – To you.

Harm – To the both of us. You showed me the way.

Jamie – Okay, to the both of us.

They drink, then sit down and eat. After a while, Harm starts to feel tired.

Harm – I don't know what's with me tonight, I'm beat.

Jamie – Don't count on me to put you to bed. I won't be able to carry you !

Harm – I don't think I there yet. But I will go to bed early.

Few minutes later, after dessert, Harm can't keep his eyes open.

Jamie – Harm, you're asleep on your feet. Why don't you go to bed, I can clear the table by myself.

Harm – No fair, you cooked already.

Jamie – All right, I'll put the dishes in the sink, and you can wash them tomorrow.

Harm – Okay. Good night Jamie.

Jamie -Good night Harm.

Wobling on his knees, Harm goes to his room, falls on to his bed and straight asleep. Once he starts snoring, Jamie goes to check on him and verifies he is fast asleep.

Jamie – Sorry, Harm, there's no other way.

She leaves the apartment.

2304 local

Monday

JAG HQ

A shadow slides into the deserted office. Without a sound, without light, it opens Harm's office door, start by collecting the micros hidden here and there and rumages through the folders . It takes one specific folder, goes into the bullpen and approaches the shredder. It starts putting pages in to be destroyed. It looks at its watch and appears nervous.

Busy with its work of destruction it doesn't hear the elevator until it's too late. No time to hide. Someone exits the elevator and turns the light on. Mac and Jamie are facing each other. Jamie is the fastest. She pulls a pistol out of her belt and points it on Mac.

Jamie – What are you doing here ?

Mac – I should be asking that question. You have no reason to be here in the middle of the night, in civilian clothes. And what are you doing with those files ?

Jamie – You're too curious, Mac. Curiosity killed the cat. For the moment, I have the gun, so I'm asking the questions. What are you doing here at this hour ?

Mac – I just came back from Aurora, I'm here to drop my files.

Jamie – You should have come tomorrow, Colonel.

Mac – And miss you ? Does Harm knows you're here.

Jamie – Harm is sleeping like a baby. And you won't be waking him up.

Mac – What have you done with him ? Why can't I wake him up ?

Jamie – There's a gun pointed at you at the moment. I hope you don't want to test my markmanship, you'd lose. Now sit down and puts these cuffs on.

Jamie throws a pair of handcuffs at Mac. Who has no choice but to do as Jamie says.

Jamie – I suggest you don't make any sudden move.

Mac – You're going to tell me what is happening ?

Jamie – No. It's classified.

Mac – Don't make me laugh.

Jamie – And still.

Jamie is back near the shredder and keeps destroying evidence. Mac wriggles to try and free her hands.

Jamie – Mac, do you really want me to shoot you and let Harm find your body tomorrow ?

Mac stops moving. She looks around her, looking for a way to distract Jamie.

Mac – So all this living together was a charade ? You used him with no regards for his feelings. FBI agents have no right to use people like that !

Jamie isn't talking and that infuriates Mac. She treis to calm down. Jamie is well trained, and very dispassionate. Mac knows she could kill her.

After she finished shredding all the documents, Jamie goes to the copier, pulls the toner out and pours the ink on the little bits of paper. Once this is done, she finds some glue in a drawer and pours over the mess she did, rendering all paper bits unusable. Then she turns to Mac.

Jamie – I'm done. But what am I going to do with you now ? I imagine the sailor at the entrance saw you come in. Well, a Marine Lieutenant Colonel entered, a Marine Lieutenant Colonel is getting out. How lucky are you ?

Jamie approaches the chair where Mac is sitting. She throws the keys to Mac.

Jamie - Uncuff yourself and strip.

Mac – No way !

Jamie – Mac, you're not being reasonable. I'd hate to put a hole in your uniform, and make some blood stains, but if I don't have a choice...

Mac resigns herself and does as Jamie ordered. She takes off her jacket, blouse and skirt.

Jamie – Good girl. Harm will find you undamaged. Back on the chair, cuffs again and throw me the key.

Mac obeys looking furious.

Jamie – Bravo Colonel. And now, good night to you too.

She comes close to Mac and hits her on the head with her pistol. Mac passes out. Quickly, Jamie puts on Mac's uniform, hiding her braid under the shirt. She looks around one last time, verifies if she hasn't forgotten anything, goes to the elevator and turns the lights out.

2348 local

Monday

JAG HQ parking lot

Jamie sists down in Mac's car and passes through the gate without trouble. The car vanishes into the night

Chapter 13

0724 local

Tuesday

JAG HQ

Admiral Chegwidden enters the building, steps into the elevator and goes up to the floor that houses his team's offices. Like every morning, he's the first to enter the bullpen. But it's the first time he finds one of his lawyers tied to a chair, in her underwear. Her first move is to the phone to call for an ambulance. Then he unties Mac and puts her on the floor. He checks her pulse, strong and slow and notices the big bump on her head. Mac starts to stir but doesn't wake up. At that moment, the admiral notices the basket full of paper, ink and glue.

0735 local

Tuesday

Harm's appartment

The ring of the phone wakes Harm up. He turns in his bed, the mind clouded by the sleeping pill. He takes a look at his clock and sits on the edge of his bed.

Harm – Hello ?

Admiral – Commander Rabb ? Where the hell are you ? Have you seen what time it is ?

Harm – I just woke up, Sir.

Admiral – Did you see Mac last night ?

Harm – No, I saw her last week just before she left for Aurora. Why do you ask Sir ?

Admiral – I found her this morning cuffed to a chair with a bump on the head. Bring your six right now.

Harm – Aye Aye, Sir.

Harm hangs up and rubs his eyes, trying to wipe out the remanants of sleep from his brain. After a cold shower, his ideas are somewhat in place ans he leaves for JAG HQ. Or he tries, his car is not in his parking space. He swears and calls a cab.

0812 local

Tuesday

JAG HQ

Harm is out of breath when he enters the bullpen. He sees everyone rather unnerved and shocked by what happened. Bud points to the admiral's office. Tiner shows him in.

Admiral – The hospital just called, Mac is awake.

Harm – Oh ! Thank God !

Admiral – But what she's saying doesn't make sense. She swears Commander Bond did that to her. I checked with the Marines at the gate. They say the Colonel arrived at 2315 and left at 2350 but they never saw Commander Bond. Can you explain that to me?

Harm – I don't understand either. I haven't seen Jamie... hum... Commander Bond this morning. Have you tried her cell ?

Admiral – Yes, and it's been disconnected.

Harm is flabbergasted.

Harm – It's getting more and more incomprehensible.

Admiral – And this is what I found near Mac.

The admiral tends the basket to Harm, who jumps and runs to his office. He comes back after just a minute.

Harm – All the paperwork of my FBI mission is missing.

Admiral – Mac said she saw Commander Bond destroy the documents herself but she didn't say why.

Harm – That would have been useful.

Admiral – Mac also said the Commander would not have hesitated to hurt her. Or even kill her.

Harm is shocked, unable to react. A supposed FBI Agent had threatened to harm and kill her partner and friend ?

Harm – Let's take it back from the beginning. Last night Commander Bond enters this office without being seen. She starts destroying my files on the case we're working on. A case supervised by the FBI. Mac surprises her, gets cuffed and knocked out. And you found her this morning. And what do the FBI say ?

Admiral – They say Agent Bond's real name is Susan Brown and that she disappeared without a trace. The Marines at the gate were the last to see her, and they mistook her for was wearing her uniform and driving her car. She even wished them good night.

The phone rings.

Admiral – Chegwidden ! Ah... well... so noted, thank you.

He hangs up.

Admiral – The police just found Mac's car ten clicks from here in an alley, keys on the ignition. But no trace of this Susan Brown.

Harm - What I don't understand is why she acted that way. Hey, there are hidden micros in my office, the feds must have the recordings !

The admiral shakes the basket full of glue and stuff. They hear a rattling.

Admiral – I'm guessing she unplugged them.

Harm – I don't get it... Unless...

Admiral – Unless ?

Harm – Unless she's part of the op we were trying to take down.

Admiral – What op ?

Harm – I guess I can tell you now. We were following an unknown organisation who was stealing military equipment and secrets starting about two years ago. I had just found out who was behing the thefts, but I was still missing the head of the whole operation. Maybe she's it. But now, with all the files destroyed, it's going to be hard to prove anything.

The intercom rings.

Tiner – Admiral ?

Admiral – Yes Tiner ?

Tiner – Two FBI agents are here.

Admiral – Show them in.

The door opens and Harm recognises the agents he'd seen on Jamie's pictures.

Harm – Sean and Moore.

Becker – Sort of. We're Agents Becker and Tollan. We are looking for Agent Brown.

Harm and the Admiral look at each other.

Admiral – She injured one of my officers and destroyed evidence. If you don't find her, we will.

Becker and Tollan exchange a look.

Admiral – Gentlemen ?

Tollan – Commander Rabb, can we talk in private ?

Harm – I disclosed everything to Admiral Chegwidden. After Commander Bond, I mean Agent Brown disappeared, and the discovery of my partner, cuffed and injured, I thought he deserved to know.

Admiral – Take a seat, gentlemen.

Tollan – We just got the last piece of the puzzle. Yesterday afternoon, you found the name of the Number two in the organisation.

Harm – Melbourne.

Tollan – Yes. We spent the night following his footsteps. As a kid, he was in trouble with the law a lot. Until his mom got him into the GrandPa association where retired vets take care of... difficult teens. Susan Brown, whose name at the time was Jessie Vilandro, was also in the same association.

Becker – There, they met Mitchell Jones, a VietNam vet who became a private pilot. He's a very dangerous man, with no morals. He gave them pilot and sniper training, got Melbourne in the Navy and the SEALs, and her into the FBI.

Tollan – By the way, your partner was lucky, if Brown had wanted her dead, she wouldn't be here anymore. But she doesn't like to kill.

Becker - When Melbourne entered the Navy, Jones started to put his pawns into place and two years ago he asked him to retire and help with his organisation. Brown stayed behind in the FBI to monitor things.

Tollan - When we started to investigate, she somehow got in with us. Jones had given her a false identity that was so good that nobody saw through it.

Harm – And now ? The file is gone, we don't have any proofs anymore.

Becker – Actually, every night I entered this office to copy all new materials. Our file is complete, and FBI agents are arresting everyone involved as we speak.

Admiral – Well, that's a relief.

Tollan – We couldn't have done it without Commander Rabb.

Becker's phone rings.

Becker – Agent Becker... Yes ? ... Oh fucking shit !

He hangs up.

Becker – Jones had chartered a plane to fly him, Melbourne and Brown to Paraguay last night. Texas Rangers just found its remains outside of Austin. No survivor.

Harm – Oh my God.

Tollan – Well, it's gonna spare some taxpayers money.

Becker – Case is closed for good now. Commander Rabb, your country thanks you. If you ever get out of the Navy, the FBI has a spot for you.

Harm shakes his head.

Harm – Jamie, I mean... whatever her name was, she told me the same thing.

Becker – She had a habit of saying the right thing at the right time.

Epilogue

1632 local

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Mac's room

Harm knocks at the door.

Mac – Enter !

Mac is lying in bed, a white bandage over her head. She smiles.

Mac – Harm ! Please tell the doctors I'm good enough to go back home ?

Harm – What did the doctors say ?

Mac – That I have a small concussion and I need to stay for the night just in case. But I feel all right ! I want to go home, get Jingo back and read a good book !

Harm – You can do that tomorrow. In the meantime, I have something for you.

Harm shows her the bouquet he was holding behind his back.

Mac – Oh, it's beautiful ! Thank you Harm.

Harm – It's for you if you promise to stay here tonight.

Mac – All right.

Harm takes a seat and tells Mac all the story. Dinner is served and Harm is about to leave.

Mac – Harm, wait. Can you stay until I flall asleep ?

Harm – Of course.

He pulls the chair closer to the bed and takes Mac's hand into his. Once she's asleep, he takes it to his lips. He puts a kiss on its back and rubs it gently. Mac smiles in her sleep.

Harm – She was right about that too...

THE END


End file.
